


Distracted

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sal, M/M, Omega!Varkon, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes Varkon seemed….distracted when scouting out the mall.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Ok last fic for tonight for tonight, I’ll upload more tomorrow. It will amazes me at the severe lack of content for this ship, hence why I wrote this on my tumblr sinfultrails. Hope ya’ll enjoy.
> 
> Any questions or requests drop an ask or IM me.

He was going to kill Sal. He was going to wait in the dead of night, until he was vulnerable and just kill him!!!

…Well not really. But oh did he want to in this moment as he shifted around a bit on his scooter and tried to hide the blush on his face as he scouts around the area.

“ _Enjoying yourself?”_

He jerked slightly and almost fell off his scooter at the sudden increase of vibrations inside his slit. How breathing hitched as he heard his mate over the comm. in his ear. 

“ _Gods judging by your reaction I’d say yes.”_

“Q-Quiznak….” he gasped softly, breathlessly. His thighs shook softly as he grips the handlebars of his scooter and tried to keep himself from letting out…any embarrassing noises. 

He gasped and shivered needily, his ears lowering. His legs started to tremble as he tightened them slightly around the scooter. He felt the toy start to vibrate harder against his spot as he tried to focus on his job.

He bit his bottom lip to try and stop a needy whimper. Oh it was so hard to not just start humping the seat right there. But there were PEOPLE and they would be WATCHING…!

“ _Such a needy thing aren’t you?_ _You just want to go in a corner and play with yourself don’t you?_ ”

“ _S-Sal…ooooh…_.” he gasped quietly. 

“ _That’s right….oh I love teasing you. Seeing that cute face blushing and how your eyes just glaze over….it make it all the more satisfying when I get to fuck your sopping wet slit…_.”

He gave a soft choked sound and shivered, “Mmmmm….! S-stop t-teasing m-me…I have t-to finish m-my patrol….”

He skids his scooter slightly along the floor with a slight squeak as he suddenly felt the toy going to town on his spot. He shook and buried his face in his arms with a muffled cry. 

“ _Aaaaw is something the matter honey_?”

Varkon grit his teeth and whined as he raised his head to glare in the direction of the food court. Honestly he should be more worried that people might be looking at him…..but that thought had been flung out the window as he bucked slightly into the wonderful sensations running through his hips.

He could feel the slick practically gushing dripping out of him, causing the heat to spread as it staine his panties.

The Mall Cop had half a mind to rush back to his office and play with his clit and make himself cum….!

_“Don’t you dare try and go hiding. You still have work after all. Besides if you even dared to play with yourself, I would come find you, tie you down and fuck you hard into that chair of yours…..would you like that? All bound up and unable to move as I fuck you hard and fast? Unable to cum until I said so with those gorgeous chubby thighs of yours shaking…and that pretty twitching cunt full of my cum and still dripping wantonly as you moan for more like a sweet needy little whore that you are….”_

Varkon panted and shook harder at the description of what Sal would do to him. He was almost tempted to disobey him…..!

He slumped with a quiet keen of despair when the vibrations suddenly lessened to almost stopping. He whimpered and shook, bowing his head and trying hard not to sob needily.

“ _Ah Ah Ah, you have to keep working honey. Now off you go, finish your patrol and then come meet me in the back of the food course. Love you~_ ”

Varkon’s eye twitched and he huffed softly. He couldn’t help though as his heart fluttered when he saw that last part,

_Love you too, you quiznaking tease._


End file.
